Juste une autre dispute ?
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: One shot Tiva. Encore une dipute mais celle là est-elle comme les autres ?


**Juste une autre dispute ??**

_One shot NCIS._

_Et voilà une petite idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit cette nuit vers 3h du mat' alors que mes parents passaient la nuit à un loto. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Oui j'avais une des phrases qui me tournait dans la tête et il fallait que je l'écrive et voilà le résultat. _

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

-C'est pas vrai tu ne comprends rien !

-Qu'est ce que je ne comprend pas, Ziva ?

- Laisse voler !!

-"Tomber" pas voler !

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança était sans appelle, la jeune israélienne était en colère. Elle tenta de s'enfuir mais il la rattrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se tourner face à lui.

-Ziva dit moi ce qui ne va pas. On est collègue.

Ziva inspira et bloqua sa respiration, décidément il ne comprenait vraiment rien. D'un geste brusque elle lui fit lâcher son bras et pris la fuite. Tony leva les yeux au ciel et se lança à sa poursuite. Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, décidément cette femme lui rendait la vie impossible. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état d'esprit il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte que ce qu'elle montrait. Il la trouva en salle d'entrainement entrain de frapper dans un sac de sable de ses poings nus.

-Ziva !

Elle ne releva pas la tête, continuant à déverser sa rage sur le sac.

-Tu crois réellement que je ne vois pas ce que tu ressens pour moi !?

-Tu ne comprends pas Tony.

-Alors arrête de maltraiter se sac et explique moi.

Elle donna un violent coup de poing puis se tourna face à lui, la rage pétillant dans ses yeux.

-J'ai eu bien des hommes dans ma vie Tony, mais là, je ne sais pas quoi faire de CA !!

-On est collègue Ziva c'est normale qu'on soit proche, mais il ne faut pas que…

-Tu ne comprends décidément rien ! Merde Tony.

Elle essaya de fuir une nouvelle fois mais étant plus rapide, il la plaqua contre le mur. Elle tenta de se débattre mais la colère lui paralysait les muscles.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi.

Elle relava les yeux sur lui et il vit avec consternation les larmes les emplirent.

-Pour la première fois je suis perdu Tony. Je me perd dans se que je ressens et ça me fait peur.

-Alors on va en discuter, mais je veux que tu te calmes avant.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. La proximité de Tony était déstabilisante.

-Beaucoup d'hommes sont passé dans mon lit, j'ai eu de l'affection pour certains, mais c'est la première fois que…

Elle ne termina pas, des larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues et il vit la détresse quand elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il venait de comprendre ce que la jeune femme essayait d'expliciter, ce qui la faisait souffrir. Relâchant son étreinte qui devait meurtrir ses bras, il posa une main sur le visage de la jeune israélienne.

-Mon D.ieu, Ziva.

-Ne te moque pas de moi.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Avec tendresse, il la serra dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer, la laissant évacuer toute cette pression qu'elle retenait en elle depuis il ne savait pas combien de temps.

-J'aurais du voir les choses plu tôt. Je suis tellement désolé, Ziva, moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Mais c'est pas facile. J'adore mon travail et il y a Gibbs…

-Tu crois que je n'aime pas mon travail ?? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de retourner en Israël ? Ce serait signer mon arrêt de mort. J'ai fais des choses que mon père ne cautionnera pas. Mais CA s'est entrain de me détruire. J'ai tellement mal.

-Si tu commençais par mettre un nom sur « ça ».

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front et souffla de soulagement avant de la serrer un peu plus dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas la jeune femme aussi fragile. Il savait qu'elle avait un cœur mais il ne savait pas qu'elle avait de telles carences affectives. L'amour devrait être quelque chose de merveilleux et voilà que cela la faisait cruellement souffrir. Il aurait dû réagir plus tôt, ne pas attendre. Ziva n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Elle était amaigrie le visage terne.

-Tu aurais vraiment dû me parler…

Il savait qu'il y avait la règle numéro douze, il y avait Gibbs, mais tant pis, il devait arrêter de lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait pour le bien de la jeune femme. Ziva laissa échapper un sanglot. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et lui sécha les larmes du revers du pouce.

-Ca va aller maintenant. Ca va aller.

Il esquissa un sourire, essayant d'en faire apparaître un sur celui de sa jeune compagne.

-Tony, je t'…

Elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop dure, elle avait peur de le perdre, peur qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Tu me le diras quand tu seras prête. Ne force pas les choses. Pour le moment on va s'occuper de toi, regarde toi, tu as besoin d'être chouchouter.

Il lui effleura à peine les lèvres avant de passer son bras autour de sa taille, la guidant vers la sortie. Il avait quelque chose à construire ensemble, la jeune israélienne en avait besoin pour commencer à se construire.

**FIN**


End file.
